1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PCB assembly connecting structure and, more particularly, to an apparatus a process for securing a printed circuit board assembly that allows for the easy installation and removal of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer system, a connector to which an auxiliary device for extending a function is connected is electrically connected to a main circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,974 for an Insertion and Extraction Lever for Printed Circuit Cards to Donovan Jr., et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,150 for a Latching Lever for Printed Circuit Boards to Chu, for example, each disclose the insertion and removal of a printed circuit board from a chassis without the use of screws or tools. In addition, they show a handle on the lever parts. I have found however, that there is a need for improving the process and structure used in the latching/unlatching process.